


Glass Coffin

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enchanted Forest AU, F/M, Sleeping Curse, after 6x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: "Let’s just say that death is not a very much of an opponent when it comes to our love” Emma gets under a sleeping curse.





	Glass Coffin

His heart was racing. He had just woken up from the curse. He now remembered everything. It was after their wedding that the chaos had spread and took them all back in the Enchanted Forest. They were just happily enjoying their lunch at Granny's when it struck. They didn't know who had casted it but they were sure that the Dark One's spirit, the darkness that was whispering to Rumpelstiltskin's ears wouldn't let them in peace. It wanted to disappear the light. Starting from his light. His savior, his Swan, his… wife. The curse lasted for 2 weeks and yet the love between the Princess of Mistaven and her pirate-prince still bloomed. It was a forbidden love. Because which Princess would fall in love with a pirate like himself? But she did and the feeling was mutual. They had decided to run away to the seas but the day she was meant to wait for him at the harbor, she was gone. He had put her in a sleeping curse. The bloody crocodile. The same day, he found a book in his quarters. It was the Storybook and once he touched it everything light up. His memories were back and so everyone else's. Inside the book in the page where their wedding was illustrated, he found her ring. He remembered how beautifully it fitted her. It was like she was meant for her. That ring mattered everything to him. It was the only belonging left from his mother. A poor wench with a pure heart and love for her children. At least, that he has been told for her. She had died the moment she gave birth to him, but before she did he left this ring to his brother in order to pass it to him with the condition to give it to the woman he truly loved. The diamond on it was shining with magic. A locator spell Regina had casted on it to find Emma. He was now on his horse, riding it like his hair was on fire. They had heard from someone that the Princess was found unconscious in the middle of the forest trying to get to him. Her finger was pricked. A sleeping curse. Her parents had lost hope ever since. They had put her in the glass coffin where her mother once laid ,wishing for a miracle to happen. They were all preparing for her funeral. She wouldn't last long in that room full of fires. How long would her body resist to the curse?

Wearing his Prince's attire, he was dressed up with a black vest and a white shirt a little opened within, a beige coat with black collar and matched trousers and boots. His dark hair was combed and his blue eyes were shining. He held tight the ring as he watched it shining more when he was close to his destination. He ran as fast as he could with that storm coming from the North. The sky was dark as it gets, the sun had disappeared and all that was left was a wet atmosphere filled with rain and fierce wind. It was like all the hope and the light were gone as the only thing that brought those in their world was the savior who laid unconscious in the glass coffin. Without her their stories had not happy endings and they were doomed to succumb to eternal darkness. He glanced at the ring which shined brightly. He was there. When he arrived, he found her parents grieving on their daughter's glass grave. Snow was crying fiercely, David stood by her side as he couldn't hold back his own tears that fell like sweat on his face. Everyone else stood behind them grieving in their own way. Killian's eyes got wilder in the sight of her resting in the coffin. He quickly got of his horse and ran towards her. He put his gloved hand on the coffin and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her golden hair was curled down forming smaller curls at her hair tips. Her clothing was a gown. A white and yellow laced gown. It was consisted of a yellow corset decorated with a matching colored little flowers on it, a bulging silk skirt encircling her waist and yellow laced sleeves caressing the sallow skin of her arms. Her hands were entwined on her chest holding a rose. Finally, her lips had the color of a cherry, a perfect mix of red and pink he always loved. Seeing her beauty, made him sob. She was so palely white. The only reason of it was that no life was flowing through her body. He then caressed a bit the cold glass that was covering his love and faced her parents.

"Open it" He spoke.

"We can't do anything to save her" Regina who was standing behind Snow and David twitched.

"I said open it" He said again louder this time. Her parents then opened slowly the coffin, exposing their daughter's dead body to the cold. He then caressing a bit her hair as Snow and David stepped aside. As he slowly approached her a tear fell from his cheek on hers.

"I love you" he whispered between their lips as they clasped together. Suddenly, a rainbow of light magic surrounded the forest and everything shook for a moment. He then saw her fingers slightly moving. In an instinct, she took a deep breath and her eyes opened spontaneously. Her beautiful green eyes were in his sight again. He smiled brightly.

"Swan"

"Killian" these sweet words got out of her cherry lips as he offered his hand to her to stand. She then smiled to him brightly as he rested his hand on her cheek, pulling gently a tuff of her hair behind her ear. Her skin returned to its natural color and so did the color of the sky. The sun appeared and caressed gently her ethereal figure. Just gazing each other's smiles for a second, he then took out of his pocket her ring and placed it again on her finger. She then moved her hand to touch his face. She deeply breathed as she saw again his blue eyes. More beautiful than she had remembered in the aisle.

"I love you too. But how…" She said but he interrupted her gently.

"Let's just say that death is not a very much of an opponent when it comes to our love" He spoke and she gigled. She then kissed him once more, happy tears falling off her face as she didn't care if they've been watched by her parents.

Snow stood there in silence with David. Happy tears falling to their faces as she stood there watching her daughter being rescued by her one true love. She had seen this before with her husband but now seeing her daughter who was stripped from her for 28 years being brought to life again by the only soul on earth that matched hers made her smile with happiness.

When the young couple stopped kissing, Killian helped Emma step out of the coffin.

"Mum, Dad"

Once she saw her parents she ran towards them bursting in their arms. Once the daughter was wrapped in her mother's arms everything was settled and silenced. Snow kissed her daughter's head a couple of times, moved by her actions. Years ago, she refused to even calling her "mum" and now she had burst in her arms like a little girl coming home from a long voyage away from her parents. David gently caressed his daughter's blonde hair and hugged her tightly. Once this heartwarming moment was over, Emma went back to Killian's side. A pirate like him had witnessed a family moment and a lot of surprises came after that. Snow hugged him motherly as she had done once before when she had congratulated him for their engagement. He hadn't ever felt before a mother's touch. Not since his mother gave birth to him. But he couldn't possibly remember. The warmth and the love every mother carries, that's what he felted in that moment and he hugged his mother in law back.

"Thank you for loving my daughter and this family" She said as she went to David's side once more. Father and son in law shacked hands.

"I should be the one thanking you" He said and Emma smiled to him. Suddenly Zelena stood forward.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but what we will do with the dark one?" She said

"I think he missed his cell at least it's where he can't hurt anyone and then… we go back home" David said

"Aye, the crocodile will certainly learn a lesson for putting my wife under a sleeping curse" Killian said and Emma blushed. He never called her like this at least not in front of her. One thing was for sure, they would defeat the crocodile and go back home at last. And maybe there they may have time for a honeymoon.


End file.
